Maura's Muse
by MedJuris1
Summary: Maura writes fanfiction. Her love for Jane is her muse. She loves the comments people leave, but what about the one critic she seems to have?


A/N: It's been a long time since I wrote a fic. Felt fun. I don't suspect this will be very long. I appreciate favs, follows and especially comments. It's very kind of you. I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, that would be Tess, but their gayness belongs to us.

Maura snapped the computer shut, rolled her neck and stretched as it was getting quite late and she was very tired. She should have gone to bed hours ago, but she had a "one shot" that she needed to finish. The story was inspired by an interaction with Jane earlier in the day and it needed to be written.

She did not anticipate it, but writing fanfiction based on a TV show that was eerily similar to their lives proved quite cathartic as it related to her feelings for Jane. Two women, one a cop and one a medical examiner, fall in love. Some show out of Canada.

What is funny is that the discovery of the TV show and fanfiction occurred at roughly the same time. Maura had become so interested in the characters and plot and backstory that she stumbled on fanfiction as she surfed the internet for hours. At first, Maura scolded herself for partaking in such a literary indulgence, and next she was disappointed if the smut was in poor quality.

The next thing she knew, she had written her own fanfiction, and the comments gave her a boost of confidence that she likened to being somewhat intoxicated. It was thrilling to get an email that said someone commented on her story. That someone was following her as a writer. How complimentary!

The best part, however, was being able to express her fantasies. She couldn't have Jane in real life, but she could have her over and over through her stories. She could read the stories of others and let their fantasies take her places in her in her mind she never thought knew were there. It felt like her and Jane were living dozens of beautiful lives together.

The problem was that her writing habits were getting in the way of her work a little bit. Just because she was going to bed late and not sleeping as much. What was really strange is that she turned down a burger with Jane to go home and write, and JANE was what she wrote about!

"Maura, what has been going on?", Jane said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look exhausted. Are you having some kind of rendezvous with someone?, Jane joked, kinda. "I mean, you turned me down for a burger, Maura. A burger."

"I am fine, Jane. Just busy doing some extra writing and research lately. Need I remind you that you are actually the one to fall asleep in my office this week?" And that was true. Jane apparently had forgotten that she has also been dragging a little lately, it's just not as obvious because Maura always seems to be on her game.

"Burger tonight, Jane. Promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the late hour, there was no way that Maura could go to bed without looking at the comments people made on her fiction. It took everything she had not to look at them on her phone while she was dining with Jane.

There was a rush of excitement when she noticed someone posted a comment, until she actually read it. A criticism. An actual criticism of her story.

RiztheFuzz

"This has got to be the most boring fiction I have read about these women. And you got the cop all wrong. You make her sound like an arrogant ass. I don't see that at all. She is just confident, that's all. You have the medical examiner wrong, too. Your medical examiner is way too perfect, which makes her a total snore. The ME is actually beautiful, but a little clueless sometimes. Adorable, but sometimes awkward. Where is the sexual tension, too? Blah"

Maura was stunned. How dare this, this piece of fuzz person question her interpretation of the characters she knew so well? Maura had never read a criticism of one of her stories, and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Should she reply? She could. There are options to send a private message back. She could just ignore the comment all together. I mean, it was bound to happen after all, right? An unfortunate run-in with a fanfiction Neanderthal. She had read similar comments like that on other people's stories, so it was her turn to have a troll. Perhaps she should take it as a compliment? In the end, she decided that ignoring the situation was the best. Most people were enjoying the story, and that was good enough for her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat at the kitchen table and waited to hear Jane's key rattle in the door. It was a sound that she looked forward to hearing for so many mornings. She loved the comfortability. It felt so good to know that Jane loved to be around her, too, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted. The sound of the keys brought Maura out of her thoughts and Jane walked into the kitchen with her daily confidence that always made Maura swoon a little. Maura couldn't help but wonder how Jane didn't know about Maura's love for her, she was an amazing detective who could read anyone.

Maura felt a little cold when she had a brief thought that maybe Jane did figure it out and simply never said anything to avoid embarrassing and hurting Maura since she doesn't feel the same way.

"Earth to Maura," Jane joked. "You were a million miles away. You didn't even acknowledge me!"

"Gosh, Jane, I am so sorry. I apologize, I have really been distracted lately. I will get it together. I have just been tired. I will get some good rest this weekend. That will help."

Maura meant it. Maybe her fanfiction writing was taking up too much of her time. And not only that, it was causing her to think about Jane in ways and at times that were far from appropriate. Her writing was encouraging her to look for inspiration, and Jane provided her with plenty of that. She caught herself looking at Jane a little longer than usual. And she was imaging doing activities with Jane that were certainly not suitable for work.

Maybe the bad review was a good enough reason to stop this hobby. Besides, Maura was supposed to be working on writing a textbook. She had been asked to review some articles for a journal she was involved with. She simply did not have the time for this. It was settled. Maura would finish this fanfiction and hang up her story writing. She knew she needed to finish it, because she didn't want to be criticized for that, too! It was so much fun while it lasted.

A/N: Leave a comment and RiztheFuzz will send you a joke.


End file.
